


Notes

by mrsbillyhargrove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark Comedy, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Trash Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbillyhargrove/pseuds/mrsbillyhargrove
Summary: A series of notes between Billy and Steve. Will turn into a real story later.





	1. First note

Harrington,

Sorry that I fucked up your face.

-Hargrove

**PS**  Max made me write this so don’t take this shit personal.


	2. Second note

Hargrove,

Wow what a great apology (by the way, that’s sarcasm, your apology sucked). Seriously? “Max made me write this.” Yeah no shit she made you write that, you’re not the type of person to actually apologize to someone. Maybe you should write a real apology.

-Harrington

**PS** My face is STILL healing, fuck you


	3. Third note

King Steve,

Im sorry I didn’t provide a good enough apology for you, YOUR HIGHNESS. Guess a fuck up like me isn’t good enough for KING Steve. Anyway, I guess I should write you a real apology now. Max threatened to take my balls off with that bat. So here it goes: I’m sorry that I beat you up and almost killed you. And sorry for threatening Sinclair. 

That’s as good as it’s gonna get.

-Hargrove


	4. Chapter 4

Hargrove,

Was that so hard? No. Guess you actually CAN be a good person. Anyway thanks for apologizing maybe we can grab a beer after school one day? 

-Harrington


	5. Chapter 5

You Fucking Idiot,

Didn’t I tell you not to take this shit personal? I do NOT want to grab a beer with you. You make me want to take me apology back. You’re lucky i don’t beat your face in AGAIN. Why don’t you fuck off.

-Hargrove


End file.
